teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Claudia Stilinski
Claudia Stilinski (née Claudia Gajos) was a character who was first introduced during Season 1 of MTV's Teen Wolf, but who made her first on-screen cameo appearance during Season 3B, and her first true on-screen appearances. She was the mother of Stiles Stilinski and the wife of Sheriff Stilinski. Though she died of fronto-temporal dementia eight years prior to the start of the series, a projection of Claudia appeared in Season 6, having returned as a phantom summoned by the Ghost Riders; due to being conjured by the Wild Hunt from her husband Noah Stilinski's residual pain, she acted as a minor antagonist whose presence was meant to prevent Noah from remembering Stiles, as his relationships with his father and pack prevented the Hunt from fully erasing his life, and being remembered would interfere with their plans to expand their numbers. Prior to her return in the final season, Claudia appeared briefly in the background in Season 3B's Echo House, which was expanded further in a deleted scene during her son Stiles' stay at Eichen House, and she was also present in a flashback-hallucination experienced by Stiles in Season 5A's Required Reading. In Season 6, Claudia mysteriously returned shortly after her son Stiles was erased from existence by the Ghost Riders of the Wild Hunt. Though her presence seemed unusual to the members of the McCall Pack and their allies, due to their altered memories, they did not know the fate of the original Claudia. It wasn't until after Scott McCall, Malia Tate, and Lydia Martin visited the ghost town of Canaan that Lydia realized that Noah Stilinski had been so affected by the void caused by the loss of Stiles to the Ghost Riders that he actually conjured a version of Claudia to replace him with help from the Hunt, who sought to recruit the entirety of Beacon Hills into their ranks and who wanted to prevent Noah and the pack from interfering in their plans. As a result of this, Claudia was resistant to any efforts to remember Stiles by her husband or the pack, as she knew that if they did so, her conjured self would vanish. Despite her efforts to prevent this by reminding Noah of false memories of their life together, he ultimately chose to remember the son who was still alive at the cost of the wife who had been dead for almost ten years, causing Claudia to seemingly vanish. Claudia returned when the dimensions were in the process of merging and tried to kill Stiles, seeing him as the only barrier in her ultimate goal to live happily ever after with Noah as they had been for months. Despite her attempts to maintain their fraudulent life, Noah took advantage of Lydia Martin's Banshee scream to weaken Claudia enough so that he could shoot her with his sidearm. Early Life Little is known about Claudia's early life, except that she was originally known as Claudia Gajos, the daughter of Mieczysław Gajos and an unnamed mother, who attended Beacon Hills High School in the same class as Natalie Martin. ( ) At some point, she met Noah Stilinski and was engaged to him while they were still in college. In 1995, they gave birth to a son, named after her own father and nicknamed Stiles after Noah's father, Elias Stilinski. ( ) However, in 2003, Claudia was diagnosed with frontotemporal dementia, a fatal disease that caused her perception of reality deteriorate rapidly. She soon began suffering from insomnia, an inability to distinguish dreams from reality, sleepwalking, sleep paralysis, irritability, and paranoia. This put a great deal of strain on both Claudia herself and her husband and son, especially when the dementia caused her to believe Stiles was trying to kill her. ( ) She ended up dying in 2004 with her young son Stiles at her bedside while her husband, Noah, was dealing with a car accident victim at work; though the victim, a Banshee, warned Noah that he needed to leave right then if he wanted to be with her when she passed, he was a skeptic about the supernatural and guessed that she was just delirious. When he returned to the hospital, he found Stiles sitting in the hallway with his face in his hands, indicating that Claudia had in face died while he was at the crash site as the Banshee had predicted. ( ) Throughout Teen Wolf |-|Season 1= In Lunatic, In Co-Captain, |-|Season 3= In Alpha Pact, In Echo House, |-|Season 5= In Required Reading, Claudia is seen on the roof of Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital via Stiles' flashback. Stiles comes out onto the roof, calling out to his mother twice, asking her what she is doing but she does not reply. Sheriff Stilinski shows up and approaches Claudia, asking her what she is doing, she tells Stilinski that she could be in the hospital room anymore, not with him looking at her, him being her son, Stiles. She explains to to her husband that their son is trying to cause her harm and she doesn't care if no one believes her. She states again that Stiles is trying to kill her, Stilinski softly grabs Claudia's hand and says that Stiles has no desire to see her hurt. He helps her down and explains that it's the disease that's making her have these irrational thoughts. The dementia gives her delusions and makes her believe that people are out to get her when that's not the case. She tells the sheriff that he doesn't see the way Stiles looks at her, she then looks Stiles direction and shouts stop looking at me several times before rushing Stiles and attacking him. |-|Season 6= In Superposition, In Sundowning, In Relics, In Radio Silence, In Ghosted, In Heartless, In Blitzkrieg, In Riders on the Storm, Personality Original Little is known about the original Claudia's personality, as most of what was seen of her in flashbacks was when she was overwhelmed by delusions caused by her frontotemporal dementia. However, by all accounts, she was a kind, compassionate woman and an excellent wife and mother who was loved by both Noah and Stiles and trusted by her friend and former classmate Natalie Martin. Projection TBA Physical Appearance Claudia is an attractive middle-aged woman with pale white skin, dark brown hair, and brown eyes. She dresses casually in blouses, sweaters, and jeans, and wears very little makeup. Etymology *'Claudia': Claudia is the feminine form of the masculine Latin name Claudius, which was originally a family name that was possibly derived from the Latin word claudus, meaning "blind," "lame" or "crippled." It was the name of a patrician family that was prominent in Roman politics, and their ancestor was said to have been a 6th century BCE Sabine leader named Attius Clausus, who adopted the name Appius Claudius upon becoming a Roman citizen. Variants of the name in other languages include: Klavdiya (Bulgarian, Russian, Ukrainian); Klaudija (Croatian); Klaudie (Czech); Claude, Claudie, Claudette, Claudine (French); Klaudia (Polish, Slovak); Cláudia (Portuguese); Klava (Russian); Klavdija (Slovene); Gladys (Welsh). *'Gajos': Gajos is a Polish surname derived from an old Slavic term gaj, meaning "grove" (a kind of forest). *'Stilinski': Though this surname is implied to be of Polish or otherwise Slavic origin, it appears to be a made-up surname with no known etymology. Trivia *Judging by Claudia's maiden name, Gajos, and the fact that her father's name is Mieczysław, it can be assumed that she is of at least partial Polish heritage. *Because the closest Stiles could get to pronouncing his true first name was the word "mischief," Claudia used it as a nickname for Stiles, believing it was an apt name for a child as mischievous as he is. *According to Noah Stilinski, Stiles' Jeep was formerly Claudia's, who intended it to be part of Stiles' inheritance after her passing. * She shares her birthday with Meredith Walker and (possibly) Theo Raeken. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Alive Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Stilinski Family Category:Season 3 Characters